Raphael
"We're tired. We just want it to be over. We just want...Paradise. And whatever we want...we get!" : —Raphael Raphael is one of the seven archangels of Heaven created by God, who in the Judeo-Christian tradition performs all manners of healing, making him one of the oldest of all angels. He is the older brother of Gabriel, but still younger than Michael, Lucifer, Ariel, Uriel, and Sariel. He is patron to doctors, medical workers and travelers. His name means "God Heals". Other spellings of his name include Rafael, Repha'el, Israfel, Israfil, and Sarafiel. He is also sometimes called "master of the air". Raphael is known as the angel of healing. He’s full of compassion on people who are struggling physically, mentally, emotionally, or spiritually. Raphael works to bring people closer to God so they can experience the peace God wants to give them. He’s often associated with joy and laughter. Raphael also works to heal animals and the Earth, so people connect him to animal care and environmental efforts. People sometimes ask for Raphael’s help to heal them (of illnesses or wounds that are physical, mental, emotional, or spiritual in nature), help them overcome addictions, lead them to love, and keep them safe while traveling. In Season 4, Raphael protected Sidney from Lilith's harm and then tried to stop Lilith from breaking the last seal and killed her. In Season 5, he became a target of Mia and Rayne to find out where God was and why the Apocolypse was happening but Raphael didn't have answers and they left him in a ring of holy fire as he vowed to kill him. In a later season, Raphael escaped and returned to Heaven with the intent of helping Michael take over and re-starting the Apocalypse but was opposed by Oracle, Ariel, and Gabriel and a civil war began. When Oracle and Michael battled and Oracle won and was appointed the new Ruler of Heaven, Raphael was allowed to stay in Heaven, thanks to Oracle, but even though he is one of the highest-ranking angels in heaven, he is now the lowest-ranking archangel in Heaven. Pre-History Early Life The sixth born archangel, Raphael lived happily in Heaven with his father God and his angelic brothers and sisters and was one of the first celestial beings ever created. Raphael also helped in the fight in the war against the Turok-Hans, eventually winning the war by watching them be locked away in Purgatory. The Rebellion When God created humans and asked all angels to bow down before them, Raphael was among those that did so but when Lucifer rebelled against God, Raphael chose to side with God and Michael, and the other archangels. However, at some point, when God abandoned Heaven, Raphael had begun to loose faith in God and became weary of his fathers duties. He also believed that God is dead and that they are living in a God-less universe. Fall of the Babylonian Kingdom Millennia ago, Raphael defied his Father and appeared before the Babylonian king, Belshazzar, and warned him of the fall of his kingdom. He did this by appearing as "The Hand of God" during a feast and writing the prophecy on the walls. The very next day, he prophesied fall of Babylon came to fruition. It is believed that Raphael did this to sate his curiosity of what humans would do with the knowledge of their own demise. This act of defiance infuriated his Father and frightened the other archangels, now wondering what he would do now that he had the power to act as God, however, Oracle was never afraid. Powers and Abilities As an archangel, Raphael is one of the most powerful beings in existence, more powerful than any lower angel, demon, monster or nearly anything else for that matter. As Zechariah said, "Raphael is stronger than me. I wouldn't survive a straight fight against him." Only the older archangels, Oracle, Death and God are known to be more powerful than him. Merely trying to summon and trap him is, according to Metatron, harder than capturing a hurricane in a butterfly net. As a nigh-omnipotent being, Raphael has immaculate power. Below are listed the powers he has demonstrated on the show. *'Nigh-Omnipotence' - As an archangel, Raphael holds a vast supply of incredible supernatural power, being able to do almost anything out of thin air. With a whim, he caused a blackout of an entire room in an old house and over the entire American eastern sea board. Even while trapped in a holy ring of fire, he could cause a powerful storm to burst in anywhere. He can also casually overpower and beat a Cherub, (which is an angel only one rank below him) like a rag doll, beating them nearly to a bloody pulp. His power is rivaled only by his Archangel siblings, Oracle, Death and God. Being an Archangel, Raphael is louder, larger, and more powerful than other of his angelic siblings. *'Immortality' - Raphael, like all celestial beings, has an indefinitely long lifespan, and is nor subjected to or affected by time, aging, diseases or toxins and doesn't need to breathe, eat, drink, or sleep to sustain himself. Raphael will never die or grow old. Raphael does, however, like all celestial beings because they're all siblings of one another, age and mature, as he is the sixth oldest archangel. *'Angelic Possession' - Raphael, like all celestial beings, requires the use of a human vessel in order to physically interact with humans while on Earth, as it is a law that applies for all angelic beings. As an angel, he also needed the vessels consent. Despite needing the vessel's permission, his presence was so powerful that it permanently damages his vessel. *'Electrokinesis' - Raphael has the power to manipulate electricity, lightning and thunder and could generate and manipulate electricity as he did when manifesting before Oracle, Rayne, and Sidney. *'Invulnerability' - Raphael, like all archangels, is resistant and impervious to any form of harm or discomfort whatsoever, and can't even be harmed by other beings, unless something angelic is involved, or if he is fighting another archangel. He is resistant to most magical or supernatural forces. Demonic and even godly magic is powerless against him. His human vessel is immune to possession by any outside entity or force (e,g, demons, ghosts, creatures, other angels, etc.). Raphael cannot be killed with conventional weapons, however certain weapons (such as an Archangel Blade, Death's Scythe, and possibly certain weapons of Heaven) could kill him. More powerful beings, such as God, Death, Oracle, Michael, Lucifer, Ariel, Uriel, and Sariel are able to kill him. *'Superior Superhuman Strength' - Being an archangel, Raphael, like all angels, possesses great strength and dramatically increases the strength threshold of his host, endowing his vessels with tremendous physical strength, as he can exert immense amounts of physical force. He was able to casually and easily overpower other younger angels, powers, cherubs, demons, monsters, spirits, pagan deities, and humans with his might with relative ease. He easily overpowered a Cherub during a fight, beating the Cherub to a bloody pulp. Raphael possesses supernatural strength that also allows him to easily move stars and shatter planets with his bare hands. *'Wings' - As an archangel, Raphael possesses enormous pelican-like feathery wings that unfurl from his upper back. **'Flight' - With his wings spread, Raphael has the ability of flight. *'Heightened Senses' - As an archangel, Raphael is imbued with super-senses. He can hear every breath, and hear every heart beat. *'Psychic Bond' - Raphael shares a psychic bond with his brother, Uriel. This allows the to communicate telepathically and speak into each other's minds even over great distances. *'Demotion of Spheres' - As an Archangel, Raphael is able to cast higher angels out of their bodies, making them disembodied spirits. This demotes them to the lowest sphere, gaining them the title of Lower Angel. This is done by saying a prayer of damnation before stabbing their body. *'Spiritual Manifestation' - As archangels are both physical and spiritual beings, Raphael is able to manifest himself spiritually on Earth, so that only other angels could interact him, but humans would not be able to see or touch him. *'Superhuman Speed' - Raphael can travel from one end of the cosmos to another instantly. *'Superhuman Stamina' - Raphael does not need to eat, sleep, breathe, or blink. *'Clairvoyance' - Raphael possesses supernatural perceptions that allow him to perceive or sense things that humans, animals, and even most monsters cannot. He can see and hear spiritual beings (even while they are within a human vessel), beings who are invisible, and he can see into dimensional barriers. He can determine a person's emotional state by their smell. *'Superhuman Reflexes' - Raphael has incredibly reflexes, as seen when Rayne threw an Angel Blade at Raphael, the latter caught it in his grasp before it could hit him. He also did so without even turning around. *'Regenerative Healing Factor' - Raphael's nonlethal wounds healed nearly instantly. When Raphael's vessel does get damaged by something angelic, or supernatural he can heal the wound(s) instantly. *'Indomitable Will' - Raphael cannot feel fear or any other negative emotions. *'Invisibility' - Raphael can make himself unseen and unheard by any or all creatures. *'Teleportation' - Raphael, like all celestial beings, can travel, vanish and reappear anywhere in time, space, and from any one place to another, instantly, on the face of the Earth without occupying the space in between. He could also teleport objects or people with or without him accompanying them. *'Telepathy' - Raphael can read the thoughts and memories of people. *'Empathy' - Raphael can read the emotions of people. *'Telekinesis' - Raphael can impart kinetic energy on objects and move them with his mind. *'Terrakinesis' - Raphael can manipulate the earth itself, causing tremors, earthquakes, and avalanches either through thought or merely his presence. *'Weather Manipulation' - Raphael possesses total control over the weather, able to summon colossal storms easily. His mere arrival on Earth could cause lightning storms. **'Cryokinesis' - Raphael the ability to slow down the vibrations of particles/atoms in matter to alter temperature, possibly to the point of freezing an object completely. **'Thermokinesis' - Raphael can heighten or lower his own body temperature or that of other creatures, environments, or objects. **'Aerokinesis' - Raphael has the power to control manifest energy, wind currents, and control air. *'Power Granting' - Raphael was able to grant Dracula immunity from a normal angel's and even a Seraphs killing touch. *'Cosmic Awareness' - Raphael possesses an immense amount of knowledge of the Universe. His knowledge, cleverness, and wisdom is superhuman. He knew of a (still unknown) method of releasing Michael and Lucifer from the Cage. *'Mental Manipulation' - Raphael can erase, fabricate, or restore a person's memories. *'Sedation' - Raphael can induce unconsciousness in humans by touching their forehead. *'Resurrection' - Raphael, like all archangels, can easily revive dead people and bring humans back to life, with great ease. *'Healing Touch' - Raphael can and has the ability to magically heal others of their wounds and ailments with a simple touch. He can regrow or reattach severed limbs. *'Intangibility' - Raphael can easily pass through solid matter. *'Vanquishing' - Raphael can vanquish humans, animals, and monsters just by touching them. *'Pyrokinesis' - Raphael can create, summon, and control fire. *'Killing Touch' - Raphael can kill another being by touching them. *'White Light' - Raphael, like all archangels, can summon, create, radiate, or generate immense amounts of blinding light energy, capable of killing humans, demons, monsters and angels, or simply creating large-scale destruction, releasing divine light from his vessel. He can use the light offensively and bring light with his presence. He can also use it as a powerful blast of light which seems to manifest as kinetic force, conclusively throwing or repelling objects a considerable distance. He was also able to generate intense heat. He could also ignite or disintegrate any object or thing by touch. This ability also allowed him to kill and exorcise demons by placing his hand upon their forehead. He had complete control of the intensity of the blast, being able to obliterate or damage any target. *'Torturing' - Raphael described the nature of his torture as being beyond that of Zechariah's "imagination". *'Swordsmanship' - Raphael is a master swordsman. He can use swords, scythes, and axes in ways that are impossible for humans to achieve. Weaknesses Even though Raphael is one of the archangels, he has weaknesses of his own that can harm him. *'Archangels' - While lower classes of angels couldn't physically hurt Raphael, with their own strength, Archangels can physically hurt each other. Raphael's closest siblings are capable of harming him, like Gabriel did with Lucifer. However, Sariel, Uriel, Ariel, Lucifer, and Michael in particular are said to be much more powerful than him and likely could easily overpower if not kill Raphael. Gabriel is also powerful enough to harm him, but Raphael is possibly stronger than Gabriel. *'Holy Fire' - As powerful as he is, Raphael can be trapped in a loop ring of holy fire and passing through the flames will kill him and his vessel. *'Lucifer's Cage' - One of God's very own creations, originally built to imprison Lucifer. This cell can hold any angel, therefore including Raphael, without any internal means of escape. *'Archangel Blade' - Designed specifically to kill Archangels, Archangel blades can harm and kill Raphael. However only Archangels themselves are able to get close enough to use the blade. *'Enochian Sigils' - Even being an archangel, Raphael cannot locate someone if they were warded by enochian sigils. *'Heaven's Weapons' - Lot's Salt could irreparably dissolve even Raphael's vessel, but didn't kill Raphael himself. All of Heaven's weapons acting together was enough to cause Raphael to flee for his life. *'Turok-Hans' - As God's first beasts and being almost as old as Angels, Turok-Hans can harm archangels, including Raphael. **'Turk-Han Bite' - While a Turok-Han bite can't kill Raphael, it weakens him and causes hallucinations. The effects are temporary and only lasts for a few hours. *'Oracle' - Being the Original Seraphim Angel, Oracle is more powerful than Raphael and could kill him with ease. *'Original Angelic Blades' - Being the most powerful angelic blades ever created and among the most powerful weapons in the universe carried by Oracle himself, these blades can harm and kill archangels, including Raphael. *'Death' - As literally the bringer of death, Death can kill any being, including Raphael. *'Death's Scythe' - Being a weapon forged by Death himself, Death's scythe can literately kill anything. *'God' - As the creator and father of Raphael, and the most powerful being in existence, God is more powerful than and can kill Raphael. *'The Darkness' - As a primordial force, It can kill Raphael. Category:Characters Category:Angels Category:Archangels Category:Higher Beings Category:Higher-tier Angels